


It's a royal thing

by PurpleRose244



Category: Gormiti (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Eron is having fun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fylkir is probably somewhere laughing, Ikor is ALSO confused, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Riff is confused, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose244/pseuds/PurpleRose244
Summary: It started with them participating to the annual Winter Dance of the Ice Realm, graciously invited by king Kori along with all of their friends. It ended with Riff hiding inside a cupboard in one of the rooms of the ice castle.Where were the Darkans when he needed a distraction?
Relationships: Riff/Ikor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	It's a royal thing

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this little fandom!! ^ ^  
> Just a little Riff x Ikor that have been stuck in my mind for a while, I love to think about the implications that must come from dating a prince <3 I have a million and one headcanons for the icy family and maybe I will write about them in the future, but for now just fluffy shippy moments with these two <3  
> I imagine them to be a little older in this, but still kid/teen so I think it's okay anyway!  
> Enjoy!! ^ ^

“I hate the Ice Realm. So. Much.” Riff muttered, puffing away the sleeve of a jacket that was almost getting into his eye. Even with the tension building up, even while sweating from staying still as it was not his style at all, even while worryingly hiding, there was no helping.

No matter what, everything was so. Unbearably. _Cold_.

Why, in the name of all good things that existed on Gorm, were icies’ cupboards just as horribly chill as everything else into this cursed place?? He was squished between a long warm coat with a high neck and some fancy suit that could only belong to this snob royalty, yet his toes were as frozen as they were since this morning when he arrived with the whole gang on their hyperbeasts. He really envied Pyron right now, he was fairly sure any place was warmer than this, even the safety of his legendary bracelet – was there a little home in there or something, he needed to listen to Ao-ki next time… or anytime really.

The herald of fire sighed, trying to push the fur of the cloth away from his nose. Well, to be fair, even with all of their intelligence, he doubted the icies would had predicted that a firey was going to hide into their furniture. He didn’t believe it himself, what was he doing? Running away? He, the Herald of Fire? The brother of the queen of the Fire Realm? The stronges-

“That way! No! No no no, this way Ikoko!! Don’t worry, I’ll find him in a jiff, I’m a master at hide-and-seek!” Eron’s cheerful voice made him wince. He held his breath, trying to hide behind the clothes around him. “One time I spend an entire week on a tree and they never found me!”

“That’s… quite impressive actually.” The voice of the ice prince was possibly even worse. At least it was further. “How did it end exactly?”

“Oh, I decided to get down when the wind brought me a wanted poster with my image on it.” There was silence. The prankster’s steps were getting closer and closer. “Windies get a little competitive sometimes, you should see the carnage that is a ‘you’re it’ match! Not for children, I’ll tell you that.” He opened the cupboard loudly, grinning widely in front of his firey comrade. Riff shook his head, bringing a finger in front of his lips. Eron giggled and nodded eagerly. “Mm, let’s try the next room! By the way, I’ve always wondered, do you have mattresses made of ice? I haven’t checked before, is it uncomfortable? Is it not? Is that how you… pff… _chill_?”

“… remember that time I asked myself who I hated more between you and the darkans?”

“Yeah?”

“I found my answer.” The firey almost let out a dangerous snort. “Come on, let’s see if he’s on another floor.” There was such a difference between the weight of their steps. Those two were definitely the lightest of the team and it showed, between Eron’s playful hop and Ikor’s calculated march. A free spirit and a future king. A royal, at last…

It felt both reassuring and downing hearing him go.

Riff grunted, huffing the collar away for the umpteenth time. This was ridiculous and he knew it. This was ridiculous, and he knew it. So why did he decide to listen to Fylkir’s frantic advice to hide when the deal was done? Why did he even consider the option of submitting himself to such a horrifying tactic that was making his entire proud Fire Tribe blood boil in rage? Retreating was the worst, simply the worst. Why did he do it then?

His hand went naturally to his side, scratching again that annoying place under his awfully fancy suit. The Fire Realm was not about appearance at all, they barely had celebration dresses for when a battle was won. And this thing Finna had insisted he wore was sawing his skin, it was itchy in all the worst ways possible. It had been when they had arrived that same day, encountering half the Ice Realm organizing the Winter Dance with fervor. It had been when they had been forced to endure dance lessons all day to make sure they were going to be presentable – because apparently saving Gorm wasn’t prestigious enough or something. It had been when they had started the dances in the ballroom, with Trek and Ciran dancing together some messy rocky thing, Ao-ki standing on the sideline with Finna smiling, Eron laughing like there was no tomorrow at whatever Fylkir had just told him and… them, the two of them. Just them.

Perhaps it had been that, the itchy. And the fact that he had been forced to wake up early, travel through the awfully cold Ice Realm and participate to dance lessons taught by king Kori himself – just for the reminder of who truly was the cold one in the family. All of those combined made him forget about the situation. For him it was the usual, like at the Tower.

He didn’t think, like that was new. But the consequences… those where-

“Riff? Are you in here?” The herald of fire smashed his hand over his mouth, looking warily through the narrow margin between the doors of the cupboard. He couldn’t see him, but his stuck-up tone and rigorous steps were unmistakable. “… Riff?”

“… no, this, this is the cupboard.” He could feel Ikor’s glare bending the doors. The sudden green, spying carefully in front of the furniture, made him skip a beat. “No ultimate gormian was seen around here, you can go back doing your royal salute and stuff, my prince.” It was the only detail of the prince of ice that didn’t quite strike him as frozen, it reflected too much of his passion, his determination, his insecurities even. Not quite warm. But the furthest thing from being cold.

“Well isn’t that delightful.” For a single stupid moment, the firey allowed himself to hope he had made it. “If you happen to see him, sir cupboard, tell him he didn’t need to come if his intention was to hide like a coward.”

“I’m not a coward, that was Fylkir’s idea!! I just thought…!!”

He opened his arms to emphasize, the sudden gesture got him to trip out, only halfway through realizing he was going to land on hands and knees in plain sight of the biggest scowl. Ah, his charge-first-talk-later tactic. Always an assurance that things were about to get a lot more intense – in worst, for this once.

Ikor crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes.

“Figured my cousin had something to do with it, but honestly. Honestly.” He shook his head, like he was trying to wake himself from this nonsense. “You’re telling me that while I was looking for you in the entire castle, you have been hiding into my father’s closet for all of this time??”

“Huh, did I outsmart you?”

“Riff…”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that long! I mean, it could’ve been longer and I bet Eron sold me out, but- Wait that’s your dad’s?!?” Riff shivered, hurrying and closing the doors of the cupboard as fast as he could. He then gave it a long look, shrugging. “Huh, now I get why it smelled like clean clothes and snootiness. Wouldn’t really recommend it.” Being the king’s room explained while this seemed to be the only place fancier than the prince’s room. Typical icies, showing in everybody’s faces their superiority. Annoying, no matter how pretty. “You’re not telling him, right?”

The prince arched his eyebrow.

“Are you serious?… what am I even asking, of course you are.” The herald of ice pinched the bridge of his nose. “No Riff, I have no intention to tell the king that you’ve been hiding into his room while the dance occurred. I believe he is already hardly adjusting at me frequenting a firey.”

Riff gulped, biting his lip.

“Yeah… that.” Too much for going unnoticed, especially under Ikor’s focused eyes. That finally managed to soften, just a little.

“You cannot seriously be worried about my father.” No sound was spoken, the ice prince even let out a little smile. “I will admit it, I did not expect you to be so… audacious.” That little crack in his voice made it really hard to hold it together. “But come on, no wiser vision has ever stopped you before from doing something. Why is it different now?”

“It’s not. It’s not that, I don’t care about his opinion.” And he meant it. It was all about the rest.

Ikor frowned, the bronze circlet on his forehead moved a little. The crown of a prince, with a green stone in the middle. Right, royalty needed to be presented, to officially remind everyone who they were. And what it meant for others.

“If you are tired from the ball itself it’s understandable, I am aware that you fireies are prone to organize celebrations only mostly for battle purposes.” He looked really like a prince dressed like that. Truly. “Finna is acting quite awkwardly as well, but she did not hide into my castle for it. I must say, you’re overreacting.” Ah, his sister. The scolding that was waiting if she ever knew he had escaped was making his head hurt already, that was so not firey.

That was so not him. Riff quickly shook his head.

“That’s not it either, I’m… it’s nothing, okay? I’m fine, perfectly fine, Fylkir just helped me look for a warmer place but the Ice Realm just can’t afford to turn up the heat now can it?” He giggled, trying to walk around the prince towards the door. “Well, how about we get back? Just in case-”

The coldest hand laced around his wrist. The herald of fire bit down a whine.

“I did not spend all this time looking for you to let you get away like this!” Ikor was strong for a prince. He was a warrior too after all, maybe that was also what Riff liked of him. And what was making him impossible to move. “What happened? What did Fylkir really told you? Does it have to do with my father and being a firey after all? You know you don’t have to listen to him.” His voice was so calm, controlled, nice to hear. And Riff couldn’t hold it together, not with him, not like this. “I think of you as a knucklehead unrelatedly being from the Fire Tribe, so I don’t see what-” 

He was a firey. Fire didn’t listen.

And this firey didn’t like to run away.

“I’M NOT READY FOR MARRIAGE OKAY???” Right, he was second only to Eron regarding being loud. Considering the ice walls of the castle, there was a big chance all of the people inside had heard him shouting through pure echo. Great, like he wasn’t already completely covered in shame, from his fallen shoulders, on his twisted stomach, all the way to his reddened cheeks.

In front of a very confused, very unblinking ice prince, staring at him like he had just revealed out of the blue he was Lord Voidus undercover.

“… excuse me?”

Riff breathed out, pointing his feet to the ground and his eyes on the icy. No retreat this time.

“I knew you of the Ice Tribe had a lot of rules, but I didn’t know there were even more for being from the royal family! And then Fylkir told me you’re supposed to present a possible suitor to the sacred celebration of your realm, this Ice Event, and if I had known before I wouldn’t have kissed you out of the blue like that! I know it made it official and possibly binding for the future and I… I’m not… ready for…” He bit his tongue. Stuttering. Since when? He, the ultimate gormian, a firey, stuttering? The humiliation! The shame! The absolute-

“What, Riff, what are you talking about??” Ikor blinked quickly, shaking his head. “We’re not even of age! Of course we’re not getting married!”

Riff stood still, completely unmoving. For five full seconds.

“We’re… we’re not? Not even engaged?”

“No!! Where did you get this idea??”

“I just told you! You know where! You icies have all these rules for everything, and you are even from the royal family which makes you the stuckest up of all the stuck up icies of all this stuck up realm! I got Fylkir to told me about everything, there’s stuff about how to act, how to behave, how to walk like what’s up with that dude??” There were rules about the perfect angle against the ground and even the position of the fingers of the foot. So icy it was sickening.

The ice prince grabbed his head between his hands, sighing deeply. Sometimes he seemed to steal Ao-ki’s job and look himself like an old, extremely stressed adult among them.

“No, that’s… no. How could you even think about trusting my cousin with this?”

“Stop insulting me, he even showed me the manual while we were looking for a place to… retreat.” This little misadventure was going to weight tons on his pride. “It was all there and I read it, I repeat, I READ it, to make sure it was true! And here I am, in an Ice Event, kissing the prin-”

“Yes, _ice_ event.”

“That’s what I said! A sacred event of the Ice Realm, an ice even-”

“They’re event on ice, Riff.”

“… what?”

The ice prince sighed loudly, pointing with both of his hands at him to emphasize.

“They’re on ice, they are literally called _ice_ events because only icies walk without problems on it. The Winter Dance is not an ice event, it’s a public exhibition that allows all citizens of Gorm to enter, even fireies. You really think my father would have allowed so many outsiders to one of our sacred celebrations?” Riff was trying to get back. From the absolute embarrassment he had inflicted on himself _by_ himself. From the realization of all the time wasted while he could had been partying with his friends. From the extreme need of vengeance regarding the ‘fun cousin’ that caught him just now. From… from Ikor, really. Just Ikor.

The herald of fire grimaced, breathing out.

“I thought… I thought I kinda set something in motion when I kissed you in front of king Kori.”

The prince slowly smiled, and the air became easier to breath.

“Acting so affectionate on the open wasn’t perhaps the best way to break the news to my father, but nothing is decided yet.” He slowly took his hand, a gentle azure coloring his cheeks. “It is true that one day, it will be expected from me to consider the decision and find someone I will find suitable to stay by my side.” Ikor looked at him with that annoyingly adorable smirk, like he was explaining to an idiot – and somehow a very cute one. “But first of all, like I said, I’m supposed to at least be of age. And I would like to make it consensual, but perhaps it’s just me.”

Riff laughed a little, clenching his grasp on that delicate cold hand.

“So we’re not… promised, or something?”

“I’m not sure how it works in the Fire Tribe.” He totally was, no way he wasn’t informed about something in existence. “But here we like to take our time to make sure thing are done in a certain way.” Riff’s shoulders finally relaxed. The prince smirked. “I can’t believe you were hiding because of this, I only ever saw you running like that in front of morkogons!” There was such an endearment into his eyes it barely felt like an insult.

The firey snickered, free from that gigantic weight.

“Hey, don’t blame me, it was huge! And you icies should really make your rules less complicated!” The eyeroll of the prince said altogether ‘We have book only for those who can read’. “That was scary though, I was already thinking about how to start my nomad life!” With a bag full of sloggus on his back, his sister’s firerang on his side and possibly some directions from Sofos, he seemed some kind of authority into the ‘go with the wind’ philosophy – although he was not looking forward for one of his old windy enigmas.

Ikor frowned, for just the blink of an eye. Too little for a stranger to really notice. More than enough for someone that had fought alongside him. And cared about him

“My apologies if the idea of marrying me is such a nightmare.”

“What? That’s not what I meant-”

“I know, it’s okay Riff.” The prince of ice sighed softly, his expression back into that solid and impossible to crack uncaring mask. “Could follow me now, at last? I was supposed to greet the people at the ball with my father and Fylkir, but I was around looking for my hotheaded boyfriend. The least you could do to make it up is do as I say.” He was interesting, this guy. Something Riff had managed to grasp only after a while. He was just what you would expect from a herald of ice and an ice prince: cold, calculated, precise. Yet there was more. So much more.

Riff pouted. Then grinned. Then held his blue, cold cheek with one hand, brushed their noses together earning the sweetest gasp, and pressed their lips together with a smile. Feeling the prince melting, just like every single time.

He loved the power he had on this royal little know-it-all, he did ever since the first time. Back when another one of his excessive efforts into giving his all, had reduced him to stumble against the ground with no strength left, just as Koga had left the field after winning the battle. They all brought him back into the One Tower, yet in the firey’s confused and misty mind he had felt only that frozen clench of azure hands over his shoulders. And while watching the herald of ice endlessly scolding him – something about ‘idiot’ and ‘reckless’ and ‘stop trying to die for one second’ – with that little cute and familiar scowl, Riff had just leaned forward.

He didn’t have the slightest clue what calmness was, his being as intense as it could get. But kissing Ikor felt like that. Harmony. Serenity. Peace.

They parted at the same time. They were opposite, yet they could be so in synch sometimes.

Riff smirked at the icy’s very blatant blush.

“I never said I didn’t.”

“Huh?” 

“I’m not ready for it, but I never said I didn’t want to marry you. For being so smart, you sure are slow man.” He giggled, slowly embracing the other. “Just not now. But one day…”

Ikor blinked, still out of it, timidly holding onto the firey’s back.

“You really don’t have to say it just because it’s a nice thought, there really is lots of time to think about it. About this, about… us.” He leaned his cheek over Riff’s shoulder. “Besides, the rockies are the ones with the unbreakable promises, I highly doubt you would focus enough to remember such a thing.” The icy was slightly taller than the other – just the millionth reason behind their competitive bickering –, but in this moment he seemed so much smaller.

Worth protecting. Riff smirked.

“Excuse you, I’m a firey you know! When I put my mind into it, nothing can stop me!” He slowly leaned his forehead against Ikor’s, smiling at his still navy-blue face. “I wanted to become a herald, and it turned out to be true. With this I will make both of my dreams come true: I will finally be king, and I will stay with you forever.”

The ice prince was speechless, frozen on the spot – no pun intended. Staring right into his red embers of fire with his green frozen lakes, fused into a dangerous combo. A chaotic, yet perfect combination.

He shook it away with huff.

“You really are unbelievable.” Yet his eyes were beaming. Riff counted it as a victory.

“Never forget that!” He slyly kissed his forehead before getting to the door, the smuggest grin on his face and his hand extended in a very farfetched royal solicitation. “Shall we, your highness? I think the guys are waiting, you have to make your big whatever salutation, and all that hiding in a frozen cupboard got me starving! Also I never danced much outside the Fire Tribe’s sacred war dance, I’m dying to see how you icies… Ikor?”

The herald of ice was staring at his hand, still and pretty and looking at him once again like he couldn’t quite believe he was the only one realizing the idiocy of the situation – those sharp eyes could be very talkative.

“You put such effort into hiding, and now you intend to get into the ballroom and ask the royal heir for a dance? It will not be official, but I believe the citizens will make two plus two.”

“If icies want to make math during a party that’s their problem! Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“But-”

“Let them know, okay? I don’t care.” Riff smiled at him. “It mattered that everything was going way too fast for me, and I don’t want to just jump on this. For once I’m not going to act without thinking. I wanna take my time and enjoy every single moment with the guy I like.” He made a step closer to him, spreading his hand. “It’s your fault I have these horrible icy thoughts. You better take responsibility, prince Ikor.”

Green eyes blinked and got wide, so beautifully wide at him. And right there. Not even a second later, right there, the herald of ice grabbed his hand. He kissed him, so suddenly it almost didn’t feel real, the littlest feeling of cold that would always come with him. And he dragged him forward outside the room, never letting him go, smiling so much. So, so much Riff wished he stopped before someone could see him.

As he wanted to be the only one to witness how this ice prince could melt.

“Same goes for you.” Ikor clenched their hold, warm and cold at the same time. “I’m not used to these firey actions. It is all because of you, king Riff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, I hope you liked it! ^ ^  
> I love Ikor so much, he's my icy son, and his bond with Riff is so amazing for me! They bicker a lot, they fight, which is normal for all ice/fire confrontation, but they are also so similar and close! They are both very prideful, hate losing, and want to do their best. Also they helped each other a lot in season 2, I loved those moments <3 <3  
> I know there are very few people in this fandom, but we do our best wherever we are! Especially after that tiny little taste of season 3 that looks VERY interesting! *u* I'm so curious about it, hopefully it will bring more people along!
> 
> Well then, I think that's it from me! Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, a kudos, a Gormiti Knight or a SLUGFACE :P  
> See ya!! Byee!! ^ ^


End file.
